


i have my heart and i need to know you have yours

by KatieMcgrathIsGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone’s a snacc, F/F, SuperCorp, im sad but this is happy, supergirl season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMcgrathIsGay/pseuds/KatieMcgrathIsGay
Summary: Lena is angry with Kara but confessions happen and other things happen but just a few kisses maybe more idk its my first time writing so sorry for mistakes i didn’t re read and its a one shot





	i have my heart and i need to know you have yours

It was like any other day for Lena, except it wasn’t she had just shot her brother to death and didn’t even feel bad because she thought she was protecting her friends, damn by now their her family. But it appeared they didn’t need her protection since Kara, her best friend for three years was Supergirl. Just thinking of how oblivious she was just makes her want to cry and drink even more but she knew she couldn’t mourn forever so she decided to stick her feelings that had burst out every time she thought of the women back into those tiny boxes. 

At game night she knew she could hold up I mean drinking four glasses of wine might have just helped but she couldn’t tell since she was wayyy to drunk to even remember all the pain and hurt she was going through. Every one was doing their own thing J’onn and Nia were talking. Kelly and Alex seemed to be... bonding. And Kara was talking to Brainee. But when he left to go do whatever he had to do she moved and sat right next to the blonde woman who she thought was the brightest and most beautiful person she had ever seen, even the pain of Supergirl wouldn’t change the facts. 

“Hey” Lena started off quite tipsy but still able to hold herself up. “Hi Lee” Kara said not drunk at all since she didn’t drink and even if she did only special alien type drinks would really affect her.

To be honest, Lena was way to drunk and even if she was thinking straight she could still process what she had learned, I mean how could you forget your best friend is a alien, a superhero. 

So Lena with her little bit of confidence and her rapidly beating heart she asked Kara a question that would change their relationship forever.

“What planet are you from Kara? Or should I say Supergirl?” Kara face had turned completely red and her heart beat was so loud that Lena could probably hear it. “ Lena ... I’m sorry... I should have told you sooner.”  
“Your right, you should have” Lena said with sadness but anger in her voice as she left, tears still rolling down her face and her heart still pounding in her chest and ears and that’s the only thing she could focus on as she called her driver and drove back to her apartment.

Alex had suddenly stopped talking to Kelly and was getting up to talk to Kara when Kara pushed her away, Kara’s heart had felt like it had been broken, her best friend just stormed out because of her mistake, her secret. 

As Kara was flying to Lena’s apartment she had realized why she felt so sad and angry as if the feelings Lena had were the same as her own. It was because she loved Lena as more than just a friend, more than just a game partner. She loved her in so many more ways she think she could ever show but as she arrived to Lena’s apartment she thought of what she would say and how should she say it. 

“Lena? Can I talk and explain myself?” Kara said this on Lena’s balcony as she landed not about to break into her friend’s apartment. “Come in” A drunken and we’ll tear stained Lena said. All Kara wanted to do was wipe her best friends face and hug her until the world ended but she knew this wasn’t the place nor the time for hugging. 

“Lena...” She started off hesitantly as if she was looking for the right words to say, “ I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get hurt, I didn’t want you to feel betrayed like you did with Lex or Eve and I know that it seems like I don’t trust you but I do, I just didn’t want you to get hurt more than you had already been.” Kara said while looking at Lena who was sitting on her couch scotch glass in one hand and tissue in the other. 

“You know, when I am able I to feel things I want you to be here and explain everything without the secrets and the lies. I don’t think I can take anymore pain than this or I won’t be able to come back from it.” Lena said while Kara walked closer and decided to take a seat next to her and had taken the scotch glass out of Lena’s hand and put her hand into Lena’s trying to make Lena feel safer. 

“Well on the topic of secrets, I have one more that I can’t keep in anymore, I love you. And as more than a friend or a sister. I know you probably don’t reciprocate the same feelings but I didn’t want you to think I was keeping anymore secrets.” Kara said as her heart was pounding and her face looked like an actual tomato.

“Kara your feelings... I do share them with you and feel the same way about you but I think I need some time before I can really do anything like that.” Lena said while staring into Kara’s beautiful ocean eyes, they always made Lena feel calm and loved. 

Kara has looked over to the side of the couch and saw the time was almost 2 am and decided they should call it a night. And Lena agreed to letting Kara stay over since she was scared of being alone especially when she was this drunk and defenseless feeling. 

Kara gave Lena a kiss on the forehead and layed down on her bed with Lena. Lena began to think how could she ever stay made at Kara and so they went to sleep both hand in hand realizing even through all the secrets they still loved each other and couldn’t stay mad at one another since all they feel for each other is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, this is my first fic so yea but I would like suggestions if you have any and sorry if it’s long


End file.
